YGO Meets Big Brother Meets The Haunted Mansion
by DarkScytheQueen
Summary: Full Summary inside. R&R Pls! Rated for bloody scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Right now, I don't need this because Kingdom Anime is mine. However, YGO isn't so that's what this is for!

**Summary: **This happens after battle city and before everything else. Everyone in the YGO gang gets an invitation to a special contest set up by the board of directors at a famous school. The Rules: Stay in a rather big house at the top of a hill, with no contact with the outside world, last person in there wins. The catch: Two homicidal spirits (No, I don't mean Yami Marik and Yami Bakura) are out to kill them. Of course, no one believes it at first, but then, why are Seto and Mokuba acting weirdly? Best read on Halloween, or on a stormy night.

**Warning: **Character deaths, betrayal of blood, gore (I mean Yami Bakura only gore)

**Note: **I'll be using Dub names & the yamis have separate bodies.

So…Read on…if you dare…

* * *

(**Setting: **Kame shop, Yugi's room)

Yugi was shifting through the mail he received that morning. It was the first day of his summer vacation, and he was excited because His grandfather was supposed to write him a letter concerning his and Yugi's mom's whereabouts as they are visiting the U.S. Yugi had declined to accompany them, saying that he'd rather stay close to his friends.

"Where is it? Where is it?" He asked himself as he shifted through the papers.

Then, he came across a royal purple envelope. He picked it up just as Yami passed by his room.

"What's that?" The ex-pharaoh asked, poking his head in the room.

"I don't know…some sort of invite…" Yugi replied, spotting the gold ink on the envelope.

"Too extravagant for Pegasus, too purple for Kaiba…" Yami mused, examining the envelope.

Yugi opened it and inside was a pale purple piece of stationary paper written in gold ink.

_To Messrs. Yugi and Yami Motou,_

_I've invited you and some others to a little contest of mine. The rules are simple, stay in a rather secluded house, far away from civilization and communications of any sort. The rules will be explained further if you wish to participate. Just come to Domino Park fountain at 3 P.M tomorrow. _

_Also, if you are going to participate, please bring clothing enough for 2 weeks._

_Thank you for taking your time to read this._

_Signed, Sonja Marcy Edachi of the Kalahari High Animasters. _

"What do you think?" Yugi asked as he looked up from the letter.

"Hmm…I don't know…It seems different from the other tournaments that we have gone too…" Yami pondered.

"I've heard of Kalahari high…" Yugi said suddenly, recalling something their teacher said. "Ms. Mauricio said that Kalahari high is like the most prestigious school for gamers. It's like a regular school, but their extra classes are for the mastery of all the games ever created."

"Now I'm interested." Yami said, a hungry look in his red-violet eyes. "I wish to participate in this. I want to question this 'Sonja' person further…"

"Okay it sounds really challenging!" Yugi said happily, jumping off his bed. "Come on! If we're going to pack enough for two weeks, we've got to find a way to stuff all our leather jackets into a few bags by tomorrow!"

* * *

**(The next morning)**

Yugi and Yami arrived at the fountain five minutes ahead of schedule, and to their surprise, most of their acquaintances were already there! Joey and Tristan were snickering as Seto was trying to calm down a sugar-high Mokuba, Tea, Serenity, Mai and Ishizu were trading beauty secrets amongst themselves and Marik, Malik and Bakura were talking about who knows what in hushed voices with Rishid watching over them.

Ryou, the only one who wasn't talking, came up to them. "Hello," he said, "I see you've been invited by Sonja as well…"

Yugi nodded and asked, "Is everyone going to the contest?"

Joey and Tristan, who snapped up their heads as they heard Yugi's voice, ushered him over.

"Heya, Yuge! You psyched for the contest by Kalahari?" He asked.

"Yeah, since all you guys are going! Why are you so excited?" Yugi asked, confused.

"Are you kidding?" Mokuba asked, still in a sugar high and talking faster than usual. "Kalahari High's contests are always so cool! I heard from my chat mate there that if they involve royal purple invitations, the grand prize is a scholarship for the year you're in until graduation!"

"The weird thing is…I can understand what he said." Tristan mused.

"So can I…" Said a voice behind them.

They all turned around and saw a girl just around their age, with golden blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was smiling happily at them, twirling a lock of her hair that came loose from her high ponytail. She was wearing a white blouse with a purple ribbon on a choker. Her purple knee length skirt was so neatly pressed that she could pass as Seto's secretary.

"Hey all, thank you for choosing to participate." She said, bowing slightly. "If you're wondering, I'm Sonja Edachi. I was the one who sent you all those invites."

"You? But you're barely 16!" Mai cried out.

"Seto Kaiba is 16 and he's president of his own company. Don't tell me there's a permit on that!" Sonja retorted, glancing at Seto for an instant as he smirked.

"What's with the all purple attire?" Serenity asked, looking over Sonja's outfit.

"This is the uniform of the Kalahari high Animasters."

"What a dreadful designer." Mai mused, clicking her tongue.

"Anyway…" Sonja interjected, rolling her eyes. "You'll all be joining in?"

Everyone nodded.

"Alright then! So all of you come with me…"

She led all of them to an open field, which to their amazement, housed a gigantic aircraft. It was as big as Seto's Battleship, but it looked more as if it was suited for space travel. It had a gigantic satellite on top of what seemed to be the bridge, and a rooftop deck right behind it. It was painted a beautiful metallic jet black, with a silver cone-like nose and five jet boosters at the rear. On the tail wing was a symbol of a strange multicolored star.

"This is the Sky Trekker. It'll take you to the house if a flash." Sonja said eagerly, gesturing to the massive aircraft.

Everyone gawked. Even Kaiba was stunned at the craft. "So this is the Sky Trekker…" He thought aloud.

When everyone boarded, they were equally amazed by the near house-like interior of the plane.

-/- Skipping the flight -/-

The Trekker landed in front of an extravagant country house that was even bigger than the Kaiba Mansion. With a swimming pool to the left, Tennis, Basketball, and Garden to the right and even a fountain in front of it, it was the most extravagant house they have ever seen.

"Whoa…" Everyone (besides Seto) gasped.

"This is the Revastan manor, where you'll be staying in for two weeks. I'll tell you the rules inside.

-/- Inside in the main hall. -/-

The Sun was just about to set as everyone assembled in the main hall. Sonja was already there, looking rather disturbed.

"Okay, I've got to leave in a half-hour, so I've got to brief it to you straight." She said as everyone sat down.

"Okay, the rules are simple if you've watched the reality show 'Big Brother'. You can't get out of this estate, and you can't call outside. Internet is allowed, but only for those who really need it. I don't want anyone downloading porno." She explained, glaring slightly as Joey and Tristan snickered. "But I must warn you, it gets a little more complicated than that…"

"What do you mean?" Joey asked.

"I mean…have you seen the movie 'The Haunted Mansion?'" Sonja asked.

"I have." Tea answered, raising her hand.

"Good, because this is kind of like that…"

"No way!" Joey exclaimed. "You mean there're 99 ghosts here!"

"No don't be silly!" Sonja replied, laughing.

Joey wiped his brow.

"There are only two homicidal ones." Sonja added gravely as Joey's face went paler than Ryou's or Bakura's.

She pulled down at a rope hanging from the ceiling and a curtain parted, revealing a 4-foot tall portrait of two boys. One was around 17 and he had black hair and sky blue eyes, while the other was just around 11 or 12, with a mop of blonde hair with pale amethyst eyes.

"These are the Revastan brothers, Jason and Ethan. Their story is a rather interesting one…" She said as she told them the story…

"_It was around the turn of the millennia, the year 2000, on this day, that an 11-year-old Jason Revastan spotted a young boy being chased across the front gates by a coated stranger at 10:30 p.m. It was a full moon so they were seen clearly at night. Now, Jason's father was a veteran soldier and sharpshooter, and Jason learned all the tricks of the trade from him. He got a rock, aimed and threw it at the man, who was knocked out on the spot. He rushed to the young boy's side and checked if he was okay. The boy, Ethan, was a street child, born and raised. The man was his boss in a little circle of beggars that Ethan was a part of. When Ethan could not take it any more, he ran, with the man in hot pursuit. When Jason checked the man closely, he found that he was dead. Apparently, it was David's famous shot to Goliath's forehead. _

_When Jason's parents heard the news, they adopted Ethan into their family. They lived happily for 4 years, and then…strange things started happening…_"

"What? What happened?" Yugi asked curiously.

"_On the 3rd anniversary of Ethan's adoption, both of the parents were murdered._"

A collective gasp rang through the room as Sonja took a breath.

"_It gets worse…they were both killed by a stab to the back. And the strange thing is…a cross mark on both of their cold, dead faces…_"

Sonja traced a cross with her thumb, with the two lines meeting in between her eyes.

"_And then the next year…that's when the tragedy happened…both Revastan Brothers were **killed**._"

Joey gave a frightened squeak and leapt up in the air, only to land on his rear on the floor.

"_Jason and Ethan drifted apart after the incident; Jason stayed on the right side of the estate and Ethan on the left side. Then, on thefourth anniversary, this very day two years ago, was when the murders happened. You see, that night, a minute to midnight, Ethan crept into Jason's room, two engraved daggers in his hands. When he got to the bed, Jason leapt out of bed, a 9 mm caliber pistol in his hand. The two brothers fought each other viciously, when at the 12th stroke of midnight, they both died…at each other's hands…_"

Sonja pulled another cord and it revealed two human skulls, one smaller than the other was. The larger one had a cross mark similar to the one Sonja traced on her face. She smaller one had a single round hole in the center of the forehead. Under the skulls were two weapons. The Larger one had a rusty looking 9 mm pistol, while the smaller one had two rusty daggers with the engravings 'ER' on them.

"These were their skulls and their weapons. As you can see, the remnants of the final blow are still there. They say that every night, people could hear gunshots and clashing of metal against metal in the house. In addition, on this night, the chimes of an old grandfather clock every midnight. If you want to back out of this, I fully—"

"...know that this is a load of b--l!" Seto interrupted, causing a few people to jump in fright. "I am not going to be scared away by a ridiculous story!"

"Me neither!" Joey, Tristan, Marik and Bakura exclaimed in unison. Everyone else nodded his or her heads in agreement.

"If you all say so…Your rooms are clearly labeled, and for every 2 rooms there is a fully stocked bathroom." Sonja instructed. As she walked out the door, she turned back and said, "Oh and a little tip: 'If you hear any drum beats or guitar strums, run for the hills…"

She closed the doors, leaving a bewildered YGO cast behind.

* * *

Tell me what do you think with a review! R&R and C'ya next chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything YGO! I only own Kingdom Anime!

Okay I've left this thing un-updated for long enough! I present to you, the next chapter for this whodunit paranormal YGO fanfic! So, sit back and let the thrills overcome you!

**Recap: **

The YGO gang has accepted a challenge from Sonja Marcy Edachi, one of the members of the board of the most prestigious gaming school in the world! The game is a cross between 'Big Brother' and 'The Haunted Mansion', wherein they have to survive two weeks with two homicidal ghosts after them. This begins an hour after Sonja left.

* * *

Joey was busy exploring the vast hallways of the Revastan Manor, utterly spellbound by the beauty of the interior.

"Holy cow! These guys sure know how to live! Will ya just look at these walls? Solid marble!" he exclaimed to himself.

Then, he got a strange feeling that someone was following him. He turned and glanced around, but he was alone. A chill ran up his spine as he remembered Sonja's story about Jason and Ethan Revastan. He was normally tough, but a certain duel in Duelist Kingdom unhinged a new-found fear for the paranormal.

"What did she mean by '_If you hear any drum beats or guitar strums, run for the hills_'?" He asked himself.

Then, he accidentally bumped into an open door as he was pondering. He rubbed his nose angrily and glared at the door, which strangely had a poster of a band on it.

"Wha? This is a new décor…" He thought aloud as he poked his head into the room.

Compared to the outside, it was a typical teenager's room. The bed was messy and the pillows and blanket were strewn about. Some magazines (though none were porn) were scattered on the floor. The walls were covered with similar posters as the one stuck on the door. A group of six men, instruments in hand, were posing in front of a graffiti-filled wall.

"Huh, this must be Jason's room." He mumbled to himself, shivering involuntarily.

He started to look around the room; picking out a massive collection of CD's stacked on a table next to a dust-filled computer. On top of the stack was a silver key. Joey picked up the key and noticed the CD's cover, _Meteora._

"Jason's an LP fan?" He asked. Then he suddenly smacked himself on the head. "Dang it, who am I talking to?"

He tried the key on all of the drawers on the desk with no luck, and scanned the room for anything that had a lock. He spotted a poster-covered closet door with a silver keyhole.

The key fit in perfectly. Swinging the door open, Joey gasped when he saw the contents of the closet. Arranged according to size from top to bottom, were a mass of guns, from a tiny revolver to a massive semi-machine gun. Below each gun were around 10 boxes full of bullets for the respective gun.

'Dang, dis guy's demented!' Joey thought, a lump in his throat.

Suddenly, He heard a chilling voice whisper in his ear. "**_Get…out…of…my…room…_**" It said, putting emphasis in each word.

Joey didn't need to be told twice. He bolted out of the room, screaming all the way.

* * *

Back in the main kitchen, everyone was sitting down to a dinner made up of pizza they found in the refrigerator. As they were about to cut the pizza, Joey came screaming into the room.

"DIS PLACE IS HAUNTED!" He screamed.

"Joey!" Mai exclaimed, grabbing both his shoulders. "Get a grip on yourself and tell us what happened!"

Joey hugged himself and calmed down. "I was exploring the place, den I came across Jason's room. I was just looking around when I heard a voice say, 'Get out of my room….' It was really creepy!"

Seto, who was leaning on a nearby wall, snorted. "That's just a load of bull! I suppose they hid a speaker and scared the s--t out of the mutt here…"

"Shaddup Kaiba!" Joey shouted back.

"Keep in mind, mutt…" Seto stated flatly. "This is a game…a game of endurance and concentration. And I plan to win it, accept the scholarship, and be finally rid of all you idiots!"

"So am I!" Mai added. "I may be too old for school, but they have an advanced graduate's course!"

"So it's every ma—I mean, person for themselves…" Yugi said, faltering when he saw the looks on the girls' faces when he was about to say 'man'.

Then, Joey looked around. "Hey, have you guys seen Serenity?" He asked.

"I haven't seen her since she said she was going to look for you." Téa replied, glancing out into the hallway.

Suddenly, they heard a scream coming from the living room which sounded like it came from Serenity.

"I'M COMIN' SIS!" Joey exclaimed, vaulting over the table and running out the door, with everyone at his heels.

* * *

They found Serenity along with Mokuba sitting on a spot on the floor, hugging each other for dear life. When their brothers came close, they both glomped them and buried their faces.

"What's wrong, Mokuba?" Seto asked worriedly.

Mokuba just shivered hard, and raised a shaking finger at the spot on the wall that held the Revastan Brothers' skulls.

They followed his hand and gasped. The glass was completely shattered. The skulls, along with the weapons, were missing, and on the wall next to it was a message written in a combination of bullet holes and slash marks.

The bullet holes read: _So, you think you can just barge in here? Well, I am Jason of the Quick Fire, and I will personally make sure you don't leave here alive!_

The slash marks read: _I am Ethan of the Lightning Blades. And we both are the Revenge Brothers. I see that there are a lot of siblings in that group of yours…heh…I'm afraid they'll last longer than the others…well, you have until tomorrow to pack and leave…or else we get serious…_

Joey gulped loudly and said, "I told you this place is haunted!"

Malik just scoffed and said, "Hmph, amateurs…"

Bakura examined the slash marks. "I'll say one thing: the little one knows how to handle those daggers. The wall under it isn't scratched at all…"

"What did they mean; _they'll last longer than the others…_?" Yugi pondered.

"That's simple." Yami said. "They will target the only children in our group first and then those with siblings."

Mai and Tristan gulped. "So we're first?" They exclaimed in unison.

"I'm afraid so…" Yami replied solemnly.

Joey straightened up and said, "Don't worry! I'll be here to protect you!"

Seto scoffed. "There's nothing that can get past you Joey…except perhaps, fleas…"

If it weren't for Serenity clinging to him, he would've pounced on Seto right then and there.

Then, the clock struck 8:00.

"Let's get to bed…it's all just a game, anyway…" Yugi said, walking off in the direction of the bedrooms.

* * *

There you go! The update! Hope you like and will review! C'ya! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that was thought up by Kazuki Takahashi-sama!

I am so sorry I wasn't able to update this in the longest time! I was caught up with pre-summer vacation exams! But it's over, and I'm free! So here's the Update!

**_Warning:_** May contain bloody and vivid description of guts and swears. Reader discretion is advised.

**Recap: **It's nighttime in the Revastan Manor as the YGO gang find a grave message on the wall warning them to get out of the manor. They take no heed, since to them this was a game. They shall soon see that this is no joking matter…no joke at all…and one of their own shall taste the wrath of the spirit's rage…from the most unusual source…

* * *

(12:00 Midnight)

Tristan tossed and turned in his sleep, unable to comfort himself. Ever since the incident with the message, he's been highly paranoid. He covered the mirrors in his room with towels, afraid of what he might see. He decided to get out of bed since he was wide awake and fix himself a midnight snack. He put on a robe to warm him up, slipped on a pair of fluffy bedroom slippers.

He peeked out into the corridor and turned on the lights. He then crept over so silently down the stairs and into the kitchen. Upon reaching it, he leaned against the wall and wiped cold sweat from his brow.

'Maybe this is a game after all…' He decided to himself. He then went about his business in higher spirits.

As he was assembling a sandwich, he almost jumped for the ceiling when he heard a chair scrape against the floor. He ran out to the dining hall adjacent to the kitchen and breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh it's just you." He said calmly, settling down just a bit.

Apparently, the newcomer forgot to turn on the lights and bumped into a chair.

"Hey, you want a sandwich?" Tristan asked, nodding his head in the direction of the kitchen.

The newcomer nodded and started walking to the kitchens. Tristan followed suit, happy that he wasn't alone in the room anymore.

After a few minutes, he finished his meal and looked around for his companion. "Hey, where'd you go?" He called out.

He walked out of the kitchen and into the dining hall, where he saw his companion sitting down on the floor.

"Hey…what's wrong…?" He asked, kneeling down make eye contact.

All of a sudden, the newcomer's hand shot up and clasped on Tristan's throat. He choked, and tried to grab on his attacker's shirt. But instead he ripped off something around the person's neck. Then he felt something cold come into contact with his chest.

"How…could you…?" he gasped. His killer just smiled evilly, holding up one of Ethan Revastan's daggers in his free hand.

"So…you're…the one…" Tristan accused, but these were his final words.

The killed then thrust his right hand, the hand holding the knife into Tristan's stomach. In the process; Tristan flailed and scratched the back of his attacker's hand. But the resistance was futile, and the last of his strength left him. His limp body leaned on the attacker, his hand holding whatever he ripped from his attacker locked in Rigor Mortis.

The attacker then stood up, pushed Tristan's dead body aside and walked calmly around the body, holding his right hand, which had a diagonal scratch mark on it. He knelt down, drew a cross mark on his face, and left, snickering all the while.

* * *

(Yugi's room, an hour later)

Yugi was sleeping soundly when all of a sudden, the radio in his room turned on by itself and began playing an oriental flute solo, along with a rap-like set of lyrics.

_(come-come-come, comin' at you_

_come-comin' at you_

_come-comin' at you)_

_Yo!_

_Peep the style and the kids checking for it_

_The number one question is how could you ignore it?_

_We drop back right in the cut_

_Over basement tracks_

_with raps that you backing this up like_

_(Rewind that!)_

Yugi gingerly got out of bed and rubbed his eyes. "Who's playing that music at this hour?" He mumbled to himself as he stood up.

He then noticed that there were voices coming from outside. He groggily walked out of his room to see hie friend up and complaining about the music. While most of them were in Pajamas and Night gowns, Seto had only removed his trench coat and was in a black turtleneck sweater and black leather pants.

"Who the heck is playing music at this hour?" Mai asked angrily, her long hair in curlers. "I need my beauty sleep!"

"You need sleep. I need silence." Seto hissed venomously, glaring at everyone.

"I don't know who or what did this, but I think something happened." Joey said, hugging Serenity tightly.

"What do you mean Joey?" Tea asked crossly, crossing her arms.

"Well, remember what that Sonja girl said? 'If you hear any music playing for no apparent reason, run away, and fast!'?"

Marik rolled his eyes. "What are you saying? We should be scared of music?" He asked.

"Hey…where's Tristan and Mokuba?" Tea asked. Everyone looked around and sure enough they weren't there.

"Mokuba's asleep," Seto replied curtly. "As for the pointy haired freak, I don't have a clue, or a care."

Then, the corridor boomed with the chorus of the song that was playing before.

_Tried to give you warning,_

_But everyone ignores me!_

_(Told you everything, loud and clear)_

_But nobody's listening_

_Called to you so clearly, _

_But you don't want to hear me!_

_(Told you everything, loud and clear)_

_But nobody's listening!_

Then, the lights went out. Tea screamed, and Yugi accidentally tripped over the rug. After a few minutes of confusion, the lights came on again, they saw something horrible on the wall.

In long jagged slash marks, a message read:

_I tried to warn you…but did you listen? Oh ho,_

_Nobody's ever going to a little kid!_

_It's what I always hear! 'You're too young Ethan!'_

_Well guess what!_

_I've got one less problem to worry about, if you get my drift…_

_Follow this line if you want to see your friend…for the last time…_

Then after the last sentence, there was a long crooked line along the wall leading down the stairs.

"That little bastard, what did he do to Tristan?" Joey swore angrily, punching the wall.

They all followed the line down the stairs, across the hall and into the dining room. When they looked in, the girls screamed.

Blood lined almost one quarter of the room, Tristan's body was slumped, in a half kneeling position, with a wide gaping hole in his stomach. The blood pooled out and was soaked into the carpet, and there were small indents in the plush, like footsteps leading out of the room. They weren't too far apart, like they were casually walking away. The most horrible of all was Tristan's face. He had a cross mark which started from below his eyes and met on the bridge of his nose, and then extended to his cheeks. His eyes were crying blood drops, and his mouth was open in a silent scream.

"Oh my god…Tristan…" Serenity and Tea wailed, sobbing.

Seto cautiously approached the corpse and examined the body. "He's got bruises on his neck. Meaning he was strangled first." He announced.

"Who would do this?" Yugi asked, his eyes watering.

"I don't know. But I do know this…" Seto replied, standing up. "It was someone with a very small hand. The hand print on his neck is almost invisible. It looks like a woman's hand, but the fingers are sort of thick."

"Thank you Sherlock!" Joey said crossly.

"I'm not done yet." Seto hissed back. "The attacker was also very short. Judging from his position and the indents in the carpet, Tristan was kneeling. It was either the attacker was very short, or they were sitting down."

Seto came out into the hall and said. "You should bury him. I hate seeing blood on such an expensive carpet."

Joey was just about to say something when a glint caught his eye. He came closer to the body and saw something clasped in his dead friend's hand. When he pried it open, he gasped and called out in anger,

"Hey Kaiba! You forgot a very crucial detail: _YOU _were the one who killed my friend!"

Everyone gasped as Seto turned slowly. "WHAT?"

"I found your card locket in his dead, cold hand!" Joey called back, showing everyone the said locket dangling from his hand.

"How could I, Mutt?" Seto asked. He reached into his shirt, and pulled out his locket. "Mine is right here. Don't tell me you're accusing Mokuba of this?"

Joey glared at Seto, who was glaring back at Joey. Yugi just stepped in between them hands out, palms facing wither of them.

"Can you to just stop it! Our friend was just murdered. How can you argue at a time like this?" He exclaimed angrily.

Seto just narrowed his eyes and turned on his heel. As he passed Joey, he snatched the locket out of his hand. "If you'll excuse me, I'll return this to my brother." He said flatly.

He left, the stares of everyone else following him.

* * *

Back in his room, Seto looked over to Mokuba's bed, watching him sleep. The older Kaiba sat down on the corner of the bed.

"That stupid mutt was just blabbing nonsense. How could Mokuba kill his pathetic friend? He can't even handle a butter knife without cutting himself, let alone a dagger…" he assured himself.

As he stood up, he noticed a bundle sticking out from under Mokuba's bed. Seto picked it up, and gasped.

It was Mokuba's yellow jacket, wrapped in his blue and white striped shirt, and the right sleeve was covered up to the elbow in blood.

* * *

There you go! The first murder and the first cliffhanger! Hope to see reviews! C'ya! 


End file.
